Talk:Tsunade
Lightning element She clearly says in chapter 164 she turned her chakra into electricity. That IS lightning element. It should be added to her page for real, instead of saying possibly, because even the technique description says she changed her chakra into electricity... which is what Sasuke and Kakashi do for the Chidori and Raikiri. It is NO different than them (talk) 07:15, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Talk:Tsunade/Archive 1#Raiton, Talk:Tsunade/Archive 1#Nature Type, Talk:Tsunade/Archive 2#Lightning Release, Talk:Tsunade/Archive 3#lightning release.3F, & Talk:Tsunade/Archive 3#Presumed Nature. Start reading. Jacce | Talk | 07:21, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I noticed that you are referring to Tsunade's lightening release as "presumed" although it was clearly described in the manga that she has a lightening release http://narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/164/15. Also, it is described here in wiki http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Pathway_Derangement and your description of this ninjutsu is easily linked to your own description of the lightening release here in wiki http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release. You are taking out an obvious power of Tsunade just because it wasn't confirmed in the databook !? All the new justsu for all characters aren't included nor described in the databooks yet you are not describing it as "presumed". The manga should have the priority in describing the powers and jutsu for all characters and you should base the information here on the manga first not the databooks. Also, don't forget that when Tsunade used the Ranshinsho, it was before Kakashi describes how element types work to Naruto. Therefore, it was acceptable in the beginning to not include it in her data, but not anymore. Please fix Tsunade's data and remove the "presumed" remark. If you think I'm wrong then please describe to me how is the Ranshinsho different from the Raikiri or Chidori which led you to the concept of Tsunade not having a lightening release? Thank you. --Saint Juste (talk) 11:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC)--Saint Juste (talk) 15:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with Saint Juste. When she used the jutsu, elemental releases weren't really a big thing then. That was a time when Chidori/Raikiri was still 'visible chakra on their hand' kind of deal. She does say that she changes her chakra into electricity (at least that is what the translations say), which is exactly what lightning release is. Joshbl56 16:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Even if it has a presumed tag, it got listed, which is more than most similar situations get as resolution. Most are either put in the trivia, danced around of stuff, or not mentioned at all. Omnibender - Talk - 00:14, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Get Seelentau to look at the kanji and etc of everything. It may be that it simply refers to electricity rather than lightning, in terms of Raiton, which would rest the case once and for all. It'd also perhaps moreso refer to the electrical pulses in ones body in regards to nerves and etc than it is a release. So even if in the case she does turn it into electrical signals, that's not the same as Raiton.--Taynio (talk) 00:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sounds great Obnibender lets get read of it and put it in the trivia tell it gets conformedBestKage (talk) 00:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC)BestKage Except not. At first, I didn't support listing her as a user of Lightning Release because her technique was so completely different from all other lightning techniques. Then the Raikage's armour came along, and it worked on pretty the same principle, so I changed my mind. I find it unlikely that the situation will change. It will not be removed to trivia, nor will the tag be removed, because no new information is, or is likely to be available, and perhaps most important at this point, this topic is a beaten dead horse, and every one who has ever taken part of it before is sick and tired of it. The way things are is the compromise between every one of those people who can't stand the topic any more. Omnibender - Talk - 00:47, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :so its okay to put presumed by other presumed stuff on this site right? Like with the argument with zetsu?BestKage (talk) 02:15, June 25, 2013 (UTC)BestKage ::The argument of Zetsu is different from this, and is being (re)discussed (again) elsewhere. Omnibender - Talk - 21:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Tsunade decides to head out.png Why is this image used twice in her article? I thought something like that isn't allowed.Norleon (talk) 13:32, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :No idea why Droid came in and did that, put the previous image back in place. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 13:35, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Sensor-Type While still a considerable distance from the battlefield, Tsunade quickly recognized her grandfather's chakra, before he said anything telepathically. I think this would at least suggest that she is a sensor-type. Steveo920 September 17, 2013, 16:51 :Was it really his chakra he recognised? Strong chakras in general are easier to perceive. Omnibender - Talk - 23:02, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Images of Tsunade attacking Madara Right now, we have this image for her abilities-section and this for her plot-section. I think using it the other way around would be more reasonable as an image of Tsunade actually destroying Madara's Susanoo seems to be more appropriate to show her abilities, rather than just punching against it. Norleon (talk) 10:34, October 18, 2013 (UTC) : Agreed.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:50, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Wood Clone of Madara Madara only switched with a wood clone to escape sealing. Tsunade hit the real one: this is evidenced by Madara's body regenerating after being hit and paper and ash flying off his body when hit. Wood Clones don't have that effect, they just turn to wood to be used in a counter attack.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:50, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Thats more of an assumption than a fact. They are clones and it has never been stated or proven they can't regenerate. Besides, if Tsunade had hit the real Madara, he would't have had time to switch with a clone as Gaara's sand surrounded him too fast and he would have known right away if Madara switched because he would have had to go through the sand afterwards and Gaara would have felt it. The ground is not applicable as Madara was midair. He switched with the clone before it took the hit and just waited to catch her off-guard. The real one probably would not have been so easy to hit as that. Raikage is faster and he couldn't land a solid hit on Madara and was blocked and Madara was also able to perfectly block Tsunade earlier. The Fox King(The Fox King 20:06, October 20, 2013 (UTC)) :Did Hashirama's wood clones regenerate after being struck by Madara and Obito respectively? Did Yamato's regenerate after being struck by Orochimaru? The manga heavily shows Tsunade hit the real Madara when he fought her fight in Taijutsu.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:10, October 20, 2013 (UTC) She couldn't have as their would not have been time to make a wood clone and it seemed way too easy, as though he took the hit purposely, no guarding attempt or anything. He did absolutely nothing to defend himself. That seems more like a clone and he was just waiting to strike her at the right time. Whats said after the revealation more implies, even in mangastream's version that he switched before rather than after being hit. P.S. lets just have this conversation on here rather than our talk pages. The Fox King(The Fox King 20:14, October 20, 2013 (UTC)) New Jutsu Tsunade was seen blocking/intercepting madara's attack with her chakra covered arms. is this a new jutsu? it has never been seen in this form. if it has ever been seen in the series by someone else who is the user. What is the name of this jutsu?LordofForbiddenJutsu (talk) 22:10, December 1, 2013 (UTC)LordofForbiddenJutsu :I think all that happened was that she let the fire hit her then healed with Strength of a Hundred Technique. Jacce | Talk | 05:25, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah. She punched the flames essentially.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:06, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::...Why would anyone think it was a new jutsu? Omnibender - Talk - 13:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC) really?... Where do people get from that her feats with a single finger are raw muscle strength? Those were obviously chakra enhanced strength. Why do people have to make stuff up from their arse to overhype characters?--Elveonora (talk) 17:24, July 11, 2014 (UTC) : Why do you have to go into pointless, insult-ridden rants on talk pages, when you could just do what the rest of us do, and edit out overhype when we see it? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:53, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Transformation Technique? What is the source for her younger appearance being a result of (an advanced form of) the Transformation Technique? As far as I can tell, Jiraiya simply said that she makes herself look younger using techniques. Since her younger appearance has now been linked to her forehead seal, it seems unlikely to be a simple Transformation Technique.--BeyondRed (talk) 04:08, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I agree with you, it can't be a normal Transformation...she is basically using the chakra of her Byakugo to constantly replenish her cells with chakra, so as far as she runs out of her Byakugo and normal chakra, she starts to age, dramatically(she looked in the latest anime episode much older than 55). Gerisama (talk) 20:16, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :Databook said so. Her using chakra from a seal designed to store and disperse chakra in the body doesn't make it any more unique. Naturally when she starts running out of chakra, then the technique would become undone since its being diverted to idk - saving her life.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:38, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Tsunade's Youth Jutsu Basically, having seen the latest anime episode I've realized that I always skipped one bit about Tsunade's Youth jutsu, that it is much more than a normal Henge no Jutsu. First, it's a constant technique, once its activated it will be active until Tsunade is completely out of chakra or when she dispels it. Second,not like any other kind of henge, the jutsu won't end after being injured, pierced, sliced in half or during other serious issues. Third, I believe Tsunade is using her Byakugo no In, to rejuvinate herself,and it is using up chakra constantly from her seal(also mentioned when Sakura activated her). And only after she basically used up all her chakra, not just from the seal, the jutsu stops and shortly she is reverting to her real age( or beyond) I suggest that we should create a separate page for her Transformation jutsu. Gerisama (talk) 20:27, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :All of this is not news, it has been known for ages and is mentioned all over the wikia. It's the same Transformation Technique, just used uniquely and on an advanced scale by Tsunade.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:35, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Tsunade's inheritance Is it really safe to assume that Tsunade truly inherited the Uzumaki clan's life forces? Quite frankly, this is a rather wild assumption. There is nothing that truly indicates or proves that she has inherited an ability of the Uzumaki clan, though there are a few indicators that could actually prove the exact opposite. Automatically assuming that she has the Uzumaki clan's life forces only because her grandmother possessed them can not be done. After all, as she admitted herself, she has not inherited the ability to use any kind of Mokuton jutsu despite being Hashirama Senju's granddaughter. In fact, Madara even pointed out that she did not inherit Hashirama's ability to heal oneself without using seals. This healing ability is, if I am not mistaken, the result of the strong life forces of the Senju clan as well as the Uzumaki clan. If she had indeed inherited those life forces, would she not be able to do the same as her grandfather? I mean as of yet, Tsunade was not able to heal her own injuries without using either medical ninjutsu, Katsuyu's healing abilities or the Byakogou. As Sakura is also capable of using the Byakogou, we can automatically assume that the Byakogou is not a technique that Tsunade inherited from the Uzumaki or Senju clan. Self-acting regeneration, as Hashirama and Karin/Kabuto have performed it, is nothing Tsunade seemed to be capable of. It was never stated that she heals her own injuries quickly or anything like that. I really doubt we should publish this kind of information if there is no solid proof of Tsunade's inheritance.--Matako (talk) 13:16, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :I brought this up before. For some reason, specific individuals LOVE to attribute Ashura and Indra's inheritance to every single of their descendants.--Elveonora (talk) 13:22, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::This "my scrotum hangs lower than everyone else's" mentality that you have doesn't get you or the wiki anywhere. It's probably why no one did anything when you allegedly brought it up Elveonora. The article has been adjusted accordingly since we really shouldnt have any of that there apart from Mito, Kushina and the Uzumaki head's articles. Sidenote: it is true that Tsunade did not inherit wood release — no one did. That doesn't mean she got nothing from her lineage. That's not how genetics work.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:56, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Nah, I'm proud to announce that I'm one of few lucky men who are fortunate enough that their balls don't sag much at all, they are sized and proportioned just fine, seriously real cuties, but thank you for your concern regarding my genitals--Elveonora (talk) 14:05, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::: I appreciate that very much. Thank you. To clear up a little misunderstanding, though: What I meant to imply when I brought up the example of Tsunade neither inheriting the wood release nor Hashirama's regeneration ability was that it is truly possible not to inherit abilities through one's grandparents in the Naruto world, which is why it can not be automatically assumed that grandchildren possess the same abilities as their grandparents. I should have explained that more accurately. Pardon. Matako (talk) 14:08, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Cannon or not I posted a doubt on the q&a, but was told to discuss it here. On an extra where Tsunade is training Sakura, she uses multiple shadow clones and throw volley balls at her. Then, I asked why it wasn't listed in her jutsus, and he said that it wasn't cannon. So what's the criteria here for what is cannon, and what isn't? Fillers and even game jutsus are listed, even though Naruto UNS3 contradicts the anime/manga in the 5 kages vs Madara and Naruto vs Obito fight, but an extra can't? ThalesBorba (talk) 19:28, March 17, 2015 (UTC)ThalesBorba :Can you post episode number here? canon or not it will be listed but as anime only.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 19:34, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Volley balls really? can't believe I felt for it, so its not true then.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 20:21, March 17, 2015 (UTC)